Embarrassing Idol!
The eleventh episode of Total Pokemon Island. Two campers unexpectedly realize they have feelings for each other; another worries that her actions have made her a target for elimination. When the challenge is revealed to be a singing challenge, two campers try to sabotage someone they feel may be a threat, but the plan goes wrong and someone else is sabotaged, but given immunity. Though three campers unexpectedly get a chance to shine, their singing is nothing compared to that of the winner. In the end, two campers target one another, but the loser is someone neither of them expects. Plot Wooper and Swinub talk about Swinub's recent relationship with Shinx. Wooper is proud and happy for Swinub, who's also glad that he's found a girl he likes who likes him back. When Swinub asks Wooper if he's been wooing a girl he likes, Wooper says he's trying, but she's playing hard to get. Just then, Clefairy and Mawile walk up to the two and Wooper flirts with an unenthusiastic Mawile. When they tell the two girls they were talking about Swinub and Shinx, Clefairy says she's glad Shinx was voted off as Swinub and Wooper look shocked. Clefairy explains that if Shinx had stayed, Swinub may have been tempted to betray the alliance, which Swinub quietly denies. Clefairy says they all think they're better than them anyway, which Mawile points out is just another reason to hate the other team just like she's been doing ever since Oddish beat her in king of the hill. Clefairy expresses extreme hate for Oddish, saying he's just pretending to like everyone so he can use them to get further in the game. Wooper says he thinks Oddish seems like a decent guy, but Clefairy says she knows he's just using Bellsprout because that's what most alliance leaders do. As Clefairy and Mawile leave to go to the bathroom, Swinub asks Wooper nervously if Clefairy's just using them. Scizor leaves the bathroom, planning to talk to Ninetales, before she bumps into her rival, Kabutops. The two seem like they're about to fight before they remember Gengar's suggestion that they at least have a reason to fight. The two awkwardly apologize and pass each other when Scizor suddenly notices that Kabutops is actually attractive. She goes back to her cabin and finds Ninetales making out with Houndoom, to her surprise. Houndoom leaves awkwardly when he sees Scizor as Ninetales pleads with her friend not to tell the team. Scizor seems confused, not seeing any problem, but Ninetales explains that Weavile is looking for any reason to kick her off the team, especially something as big as a relationship with someone from the other team. When Scizor asks why, Ninetales explains that she discovered Weavile's alliance with Hitmonlee, Charmeleon, and Rhydon. Scizor agrees that it's a problem but says that she has a bigger problem: she just realized she's attracted to Kabutops! Ninetales's eyes widen as she hears this, unprepared. Apparently Scizor was not the only one affected by the awkward encounter, as Kabutops also realized he's attracted to Scizor, but still hates her. Cacturne said that often people are attracted to those they can't stand. Banette jokes that they must all be attracted to Weavile, but Cacturne repeats, SOMETIMES. Cacturne tells Kabutops to follow his heart. Kabutops says his heart is telling him to keep chopping up a stick, so he does that. Dragonite and Lapras rest near the lake. The two are relaxing and enjoying the peaceful scenery. Lapras says she wishes she could stay here forever and Dragonite asks if that means with him. Lapras brushes his question off, then realized even when she does get to leave the show, she'll be famous. Dragonite agrees, looking forward to giving autographs left and right. Lapras laughs and is glad she's spending time with Dragonite; even if he's not the best-looking guy on the island, he has a more easygoing, kind personality than any of the others. They then hear a loud horn sounding in the distance and realize it must be Mew with a new challenge. Lapras isn't looking forward to it, but Dragonite reminds her that it can't be that bad. Once they've gathered, Mew tells the unenthusiastic campers that their challenge is singing! Rhydon is upset, but Gardevoir is ecstatic because she loves singing. Mew explains that once they get a song, they must sing it. Zubat asks what happens if a guy gets a girl song, but Mew says they'll still have to sing the song, no matter how embarrassing. As the campers are picking songs, Weavile nudges Hitmonlee and gives him a bottle, telling him to put it in Gardevoir's food as Weavile believes she will be a threat in this challenge. The campers all take confessionals to describe their songs. Oddish seems a bit confused and Clefairy wonders how to sing hers, but Wooper is excited for his. Banette also seems satisfied. Hitmonlee is thrilled; Rhydon has the exact opposite reaction. Charmeleon is also happy, while Dragonite isn't sure how to sing his either. Zubat is confused, saying his song isn't even in season. Gengar is happy, while Swinub is confident because he's seen his song on YouTube. Houndoom groans and bangs his head against the wall, and Cacturne seems ambivalent. Bellsprout asks what they mean by "Bad Touch." Lileep and Mawile take a confessional together, saying they both got the same song so they can sing it together. Weavile swears angrily and Mismagius says she doesn't really want to sing. Scizor frowns and Kabutops complains that his song is too "convenient." Venonat giggles, Lapras is fairly neutral, Ninetales is embarrassed, and Gardevoir is determined. Kadabra is worried, saying his song may make people suspicious of him. Mew and Mewtwo sit at a desk, waiting for the campers to start as they rehearse their songs. Gardevoir and Lapras walk up to the hosts; Gardevoir explains that Lapras can't participate in the challenge since she lost her voice since the songs were distributed. Mew decides that Lapras can be the last judge in the contest and will have invincibility if her team loses. Mew is okay with this because he didn't like Lapras's song that much anyway ("Best Friend" by Toybox), since it was Mewtwo's submission and he thinks Mewtwo's taste in music is weird. The hosts soon bring a Kricketune to the stage; he is their musician and will be the source of the background music for each song. Oddish is called up first to sing "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan, cheered on by Bellsprout. Mew is happy about the song choice and waits for Oddish to begin. Oddish does pretty well but after the first chorus Mew interrupts him and explains that they don't have to sing the whole song unless the hosts make them. Mew and Lapras approve Oddish, saying he did pretty good, but Mewtwo didn't like him. The hosts call Bellsprout up, but Bellsprout tries refusing the challenge and risking elimination. Mew tells him they'll put him in the Illusion Shack if he doesn't sing, so Bellsprout goes up to sing his song..."Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang. Banette, Gengar, Mew, Mewtwo, and even the Kricketune musician all burst out laughing at picturing Bellsprout singing such a song, although Lapras must feel some pity because she looks at them sternly. Bellsprout begins singing, stuttering through the whole thing as the hosts crack up. Finally, Bellsprout faints due to embarrassment. Mew gives Bellsprout bonus points solely for humor. Clefairy goes next. She has to sing "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor," by Drowning Pool. Mew is once again tempted to laugh at the irony, but lets her go. Clefairy starts whispering for the beginning of the song and continues, executing the scream pretty well. They interrupt her during the chorus, saying she hit every note perfectly, but her voice was too high so she just sounded like a "pissed off dolly." Clefairy is annoyed in the confessional, saying they made exceptions for boys with girl songs but not for her even though she got a male song. Banette is called next to sing "Ghost of Me," by Daughtry. Mewtwo glares the whole time. Mew liked Banette's rendition as well as the song, but Mewtwo says Banette was the worst singer so far, although Banette shoots back that it's just because Mewtwo hates him. Mewtwo mocks that Banette's just a kid, but Banette says Mewtwo's arguing with a kid, so what does that make him? Dragonite goes next, a bit reluctant to sing his song, but he realizes he has no choice. His song is "Man! I Feel Like A Woman," by Shania Twain. Mew and Lapras laugh, and Mew questions if he's actually going to sing it, but Dragonite actually does. As he sings, many Pokemon begin cheering for him, even though he's not that good. After he finishes, Mew admits that Dragonite wasn't the best singer, but he's taken everything that's been thrown at him with a good attitude, so he's earned Mew's respect. Lapras also shows her appreciation for Dragonite. Mewtwo says he sucked and waves Dragonite offstage, but Dragonite isn't even bothered. An enraged Weavile is summoned onstage to sing "Barbie Girl," by Aqua. Banette, Gengar, and Mismagius laugh as Weavile is forced to sing, though Hitmonlee joins her in singing from the crowd. When the three Ghost-types continue laughing at her, Weavile gets enraged and picks up a giant stick, chasing them off. Mew tells Weavile her singing was only average, and Mewtwo and Lapras agree that she wasn't very good. Wooper is called next to sing "Gives You Hell," by the All-American Rejects, but Weavile's stick hits him in the head and he's knocked unconscious, which is unfortunate for his team as Mawile explains to Clefairy that Wooper's apparently not a bad singer. Venonat is called up to sing "Wannabe," by the Spice Girls. Soon after she begins singing, Mew shouts to stop the music, making Venonat confused. Mew explains that he specifically requested that no Spice Girls songs be put in the music box because he hates the Spice Girls. Then he asks Mewtwo if he likes the Spice Girls, and Mewtwo looks away guiltily. Venonat still isn't sure what this means for her, so Mew waves her off the stage, telling her she did fine. Banette explains in a confessional that he also hates the Spice Girls, which is just another thing he and Mewtwo will never agree on. Charmeleon is called, and seems happy with his song choice--"Disco Inferno," by the Trammps. Mew also likes this song, although Mewtwo is still bitter over the Spice Girls incident. Charmeleon calls up Hitmonlee and Rhydon as backup singers, and does a great job. Mew and Lapras tell Charmeleon he was an incredible singer, and even Mewtwo grudgingly agrees. Charmeleon is given first, but as he and his backup singers walk offstage, Hitmonlee is told to stay up there since he's next. Hitmonlee sings "Kung Fu Fighting," by Carl Douglas. Mew and Mewtwo are both satisfied since they both like this song, but as soon as Hitmonlee begins singing, the hosts make him stop because he is so bad. Mewtwo shames him, asking if ruining Bob Seger wasn't already enough. Hitmonlee cries in the confessional, saying he dreamed of that moment and worked so hard, only to be crushed. Swinub goes up and whispers his song in the Kricketune musician's ear, telling the hosts they'll have to wait and see what the song is...Mew realizes his song is "Never Gonna Give You Up," by Rick Astley, and that they've been Swinub Roll'd! After Swinub's performance, Mew tells him he was pretty decent and Swinub happily leaves the stage. Lileep and Mawile are called up to perform their song, but when it's revealed that they're performing together, he disqualifies them because that would make both teams win if either of them won the challenge. As a consolation prize, he assures Lileep and Mawile immunity if either of their teams loses, which satisfies both girls. Kabutops goes up next to sing "The Bitch Song," by Bowling For Soup. He sings and stops, hoping he managed to avoid looking at Scizor the whole time because the song pretty much describes his feelings for her. As Scizor's confessional reveals, however, he pretty much ended up looking at her the whole time. The three judges all agree that Kabutops was average. Mew calls Mismagius up next, but Weavile explains that she "found her unconscious" and she won't be able to sing (but in reality, Weavile chased Mismagius down and knocked her out with the stick to prevent her from singing). Mew says he won't make her sing, but she won't get invincibility either, to Weavile's delight; this means Charmeleon is still in first so far. Gardevoir says in a confessional that she knows it was obviously Weavile's fault that Mismagius got knocked out. Meanwhile, Weavile goes through the remaining campers who might be good at singing: she decides that Gardevoir and Gengar can probably sing and should be knocked out if possible, while Houndoom, Cacturne, and Zubat are probably not very good. Scizor is called up to sing "Bad Reputation," by Joan Jett. Mew says that, while fitting, Scizor was also only an average singer. Kadabra is called next to sing "When You're Evil," by Voltaire, but he acts very reluctant to sing, although Mew makes him sing anyway. After Kadabra performs, Mew says it was very creepy and he understands why Kadabra didn't want to sing it, but he did very good and holds second place to Charmeleon right now. Scizor wonders in the confessional if Kadabra might be secretly evil since he seemed so natural singing that song, but then decides against it because he seems so lonely. Kadabra, meanwhile, says that his teammates totally bought his reluctance to sing, and he'll be safe for that round at least. Cacturne is called next. He says his song is "Accidentally in Love," by Counting Crows, but doesn't seem that enthusiastic. That impression changes when he begins singing and is proved to be an excellent singer. Gardevoir and Banette gape in surprise and amazement; Weavile mentally screams in frustration for underestimating Cacturne. Mew is reluctant to make the Kricketune stop and tells Cacturne he did amazing, and Banette tells his friend how great he did afterwards, although Cacturne accepts the compliment very modestly. Zubat is called and explains that his song is not only sung by a girl, but also a Christmas song and therefore totally out of season, but Mew says he has to sing it anyway. Zubat begins his performance of "All I Want for Christmas is You," by Mariah Carey. As it turns out, Zubat actually sounded like a girl when he sang. The performance was very awkward, but Mewtwo tells Zubat he wasn't actually that bad before waving him offstage. Ninetales goes onstage, very embarrassed because she is singing "Poker Face," by Lady Gaga. Houndoom stares at her dreamily, which Weavile takes as a reason to remind Charmeleon that they'll be voting out Ninetales soon, although as usual he still isn't too enthusiastic about the idea. The hosts tell Ninetales she was okay and call Houndoom up next to sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," by Cyndi Lauper. Houndoom growls at the hosts as they begin laughing at him. During the song, he finally has enough of their constant laughter and leaps off the stage to chase the hosts. Gengar cries from laughter in the confessional, saying Houndoom's song gave Weavile, Bellsprout, and Dragonite a run for their money. Gengar goes up next to sing "Thriller," by Michael Jackson. Weavile swears when she realizes she forgot to knock out Gengar and probably won't have time to knock out Gardevoir either. Gengar begins singing and dances along with the music. When he's done, all three judges applaud him and say Gengar did a great job singing, and Mew awards him bonus points for dancing along with it. Gardevoir is the next one up, singing "Because of You," by Kelly Clarkson. She is the best singer by far, hitting every note perfectly with a beautiful voice; Cacturne, Gengar, and Charmeleon don't even compare. After Gardevoir's solo, everyone applauds loudly, and Mew says without a doubt, she's the winner, before realizing that Rhydon still has to go. Rhydon tries not going since Gardevoir already won, but when he tells them his song is "Old Time Rock and Roll," by Bob Seger, the hosts let him pass because Hitmonlee already ruined that song. In the end, the hosts decide that Gardevoir clearly got first, Cacturne and Gengar tie for second, Charmeleon and Zubat tie for third, Kadabra gets fourth, Bellsprout takes fifth for comedy, and Oddish gets an honorable mention. This means that thanks to Gardevoir, the Killer Kyogres win and the Great Groudons will have to send someone home. Weavile is still happy even though her team lost because this gives her a chance to finally eliminate Ninetales. At the elimination ceremony, Mawile is given the first Pokeblock because she is immune. Next, Kadabra, Swinub, Scizor, Clefairy, Weavile, Rhydon, and finally Wooper are all safe. This leaves Ninetales and Hitmonlee as the last two. Ninetales realizes she might actually be the one going home this time, but she and Weavile are shocked when Ninetales is given the last Pokeblock. Wooper explains that they voted him out because of his singing and Clefairy says he was basically the weak link on the team. Hitmonlee begs to stay and calls Weavile's name, but luckily for her he does not reveal her alliance. In his confessional, Hitmonlee says he can't believe he was the first member of their alliance to be voted off, but he says he hopes Weavile can win, even if he never got to tell her that he loved her. He adds that he'd be okay if Charmeleon or Rhydon won too. Weavile takes a confessional as well, saying she knew he was going to be voted off sooner or later, but at least he was easy to use for a while. She knew she could have outsmarted him, Rhydon, and maybe Charmeleon if they were the final four. She thanks Hitmonlee for being so easy to use since he was in love with her, and blows a sarcastic kiss to the camera. Ninetales also notes that she's not safe and she's going to have to beat Weavile. Weavile calls Ninetales over to her and explains that they're going to make a deal; if Ninetales tells anyone about Weavile's alliance, they'll vote her off immediately. Ninetales asks why they don't do that anyway, but Weavile says they know she has leverage. Ninetales coldly agrees to the deal and leaves, but Charmeleon steps out from the shadows and tells Weavile he's surprised that she offered Ninetales that deal. Weavile tells him she's going to betray Ninetales and vote her off anyway, even if she doesn't tell. Charmeleon also wonders in a confessional if Weavile will be able to help him get to the merge, since she failed to do so for Hitmonlee. Houndoom waits for Ninetales, who just got back from her talk with Weavile, saying she was on a walk. Houndoom can tell she looks troubled, but Ninetales says she's just tired and the two lay down next to each other outside. Zubat and Gengar leave the party in the Kyogres' cabin and see Houndoom with Ninetales. Gengar wonders if Houndoom might be betraying them to the other team, saying they'll have to keep an eye on him. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Hitmonlee * Kadabra * Mawile * Ninetales * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Venonat * Zubat Host * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Add Image Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series